Certain switching devices are known and are in use for controlling devices in technical installations in a manner to prevent human access to machines, such as presses and so forth. Typically, such switching devices are configured to facilitate partial or complete shutdown of electrically driven machines/devices of the technical installation to avoid or reduce the opportunities of access to equipment when operational.
Switching devices have different models to provide different modes of operation. One type of such a switching device is a door switch that includes a Power to release mode. Another type of switching device is a door switch that includes a Power to lock mode. Other modes of operation relate to auxiliary outputs or LED indications.
Certain manufacturers provide separate switching devices having different catalog numbers, or multiple vendors are necessary for switch functionality or modes. However, this results in increased inventory of the switching devices which may be expensive to maintain. Other options include creating a locking switch has includes a network connection with configuration. However, this is also an expensive option.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a switching device that can be purchased from a single vendor and can be configured to operate in multiple modes in absence of a network connection.